Numerous types of consumable articles are packaged for display and sale to the consumer every day. Some articles are sold in containers arranged in a retail display and categorized by function or use in a particular application. It will be appreciated that the type of article sold may affect the kind of packaging needed to store and effectively display the article. Some articles are bundled together and packaged in rigid containers, which do not conform to the shape of the bundle. As a result, the articles tend to shift within the container when handled if the container is not tightly packed. One such type of article pertains to industrial consumables like, for example, welding rods used in a stick welding procedure.
Current packaging of such materials includes containers that are constructed with a generally flat bottom, which allow for movement between containers when stacked together. If the containers are not heavy, consumers frequently pick up the containers looking for information about a particular product needed for their application. When the containers are heavy, consumers or end-users at best may struggle with the containers when they look for product information. When heavy containers are placed back on the shelf or stand by an end-user, the containers may not be properly restacked resulting in a stack of offset containers. This leaves the display looking disjointed and unsightly, and reflects negatively on the manufacturer. In many instances, the containers slide and fall from the stack damaging the contents.
Accordingly, a need exists for a carton that packages the rigid container that includes means for stacking multiple cartons each having a container in a neat and repeatable order while providing easy access to the consumer. The embodiments of the subject invention provide a stackable carton and container that restrains longitudinal movement between stacked cartons each having a container and provides a means for carrying the carton and container, thereby obviating the aforementioned problems.
In view of the foregoing problems and shortcomings, the present application describes various cartons that can package containers to overcome these shortcomings.